Parked vehicles are susceptible to the effects of sunlight penetrating the front windshield, especially in the summer. Such effects include damage to the inner parts of the vehicle, fading of plastic parts, fading and peeling of parts that are covered with leather and fabric, and excessive heating of the vehicle's interior. To solve these problems, many people use sunshades that are opened up inside the vehicle and placed up against the front windshield. The most commonly used sunshade is made of cardboard that is folded like an accordion. The invention, subject of the present patent application, offers an efficient, relatively inexpensive, and aesthetic solution to the above-mentioned problems.